A Godmother's Love
by PotterWeasley6274
Summary: A kind of AU Prisoner of Azkaban scene.


**A Godmother's Love**

 **A/N: So I have this headcannon that McGonagall is Harry's godmother. While watching POA for the millionth time, I came up with this. It's mainly inspired by the scene where Harry asks for permission to go to Hogsmede.**

Minerva McGonagall felt absolutely terrible. She was sat in her office staring at a photo of a laughing baby with messy black hair and bright green eyes. The picture was taken at a time when Harry James Potter was truly happy. Before he knew of the cruelty of the world, before he was given a scar on his forehead. At a time when his parents were alive, before his godfather was a convicted murder out to kill him, when his family was whole, before he went to live with his awful aunt and uncle. She wished he had been able to come and live with her. He should have come to live with her. He was her godson, for Merlin's sake! She had argued this with Dumbledore several times over the years, but he had never seen it her way. Over the past three years, she had seen evidence that he was mistreated and neglected, and now she had had enough. In Harry's first year, when Ronald Weasley had come to her and told her that Harry's muggle relatives had sent him nothing but a fifty pence coin, she was furious. Later, in his second year, Ron had once again gone to his head of house. More than once. The first time was right after summer holidays, she had returned to her office during break to find the young boy sat outside.

'Professor McGonagall, I was wondering if I could speak to you?' the young boy had asked her timidly. She remembered being rather shocked, but she let the boy into her office and asked him what was troubling him. He had told her about how he had gone to rescue Harry over the summer, how there had been bars on the windows and how his food was given to him through a cat flap. He had mentioned how Harry's uncle had tried to pull him back in by his leg, and almost broken it. She was appalled. She had known his home situation was bad, but no idea it was that bad. Ronald had come to her again over the course of the year, and she had become more and more furious. At the beginning of this year, she had once again found the young Weasley outside her office. This time he had told her about the way the Dursleys had treated Harry like a servant, and all the horrible things they had said about Lily and James. She had been close to her breaking point then, and then, today, her thirteen year old godson had asked her for permission to go to Hogsmede, and she had had to deny him. She had seen his face fall, and it broke her heart.

A man entered the photo she had been looking at, and she was reminded of the other reason for her fury. She had found out today that Sirius Black had been sentenced to Azkaban without trial and Dumbledore had done nothing about it. As this thought reentered her mind, she decided that she was going to see Dumbledore, and she was going to tell him in no uncertain terms that Harry Potter would be living with her from now on. And that she believed that Sirius Black was innocent. Her mind made up, she swept out of her office and to the office of the headmaster.

'Albus, I simply cannot watch this go on for any longer,' McGonagall said storming into his office.

'My dearest Minerva, whatever are you talking about?' the old headmaster questioned.

'Harry Potter cannot stay with those useless Dursleys any longer, blood protection or not!'

'Minerva, we have discussed this many times, he must remain with hi-'

'I don't care about the protection! He would be safe with me! My house is warded! I have heard the worst stories about what happens at that house! And what's more, Albus, is that you let the boy's godfather be sent to Azkaban without a trial! I have always doubted that Sirius Black would betray James Potter! They were closer than brothers! Not to mention that he tried his very hardest to go against his family's reputation! He would not do anything to help Voldemort!' Minerva finished, out of breath, and completely not realizing that she had said Voldemort's name for the first time in her life.

'Minerva, you must understand, Sirius was the secret keeper, all evidence pointed to hi-' once again Albus was interrupted, this time by the door opening and the entrance of Remus Lupin.

'So sorry, professors, but I couldn't help but hear what you were saying. Actually, professor Dumbledore, I received word from gringotts today, about a letter that appeared in my vault. The goblins don't know how it got there, but they checked it and it is authentic.'

'What on earth are you talking about, Mr. Lupin?' Minerva asked.

'It's a letter from Lily and James, informing me that they switched secret keepers, they didn't tell anyone, because, they of course didn't know who they could trust. Sirius Black was replaced as Secret Keeper by Peter Pettigrew on the 7th July 1981 at 3:06 p.m. I haven't read past that, I thought you should know about this.'

'Thank you, Mr. Lupin. Could I possibly see the letter?' McGonagall asked. Remus handed her the letter.

 _Remus,_

 _If you're reading this, we're dead and Harry hasn't been placed in your care. That means that either Sirius is alive(in which case, congratulate him for us) or Harry has been placed in the care of Lily's sister, which we expressly said should not happen(if that is the case, please tell Dumbledore that he is completely insane)._

 _This letter is to inform you that on the 7_ _th_ _of July 1981 at 3:06 p.m. Sirius Orion Black was replaced as secret keeper of 1130 Godric's Hollow, Gryffindor Valley, England GH11 723 by Peter Pettigrew._

 _Sorry we didn't tell you before but you know how things are with the war. Anyway, the reason you would've received this letter is because someone other than you, Sirius or Minerva has tried to access the Potter family vault before Harry has come of age. I don't know who would have tried to access the vault, but whoever it was, joke's on them._

 _Moony, just know that we love you, that we will always love you. You were one of the best brother's anyone could ask for. Thank you for everything you have done for us. And let Harry now that we love him, that we're proud of him, and that we will always, always be looking out for him._

 _Yours,_

 _James and Lily Potter._

McGonagall looked up from the note, tears forming in her eyes. 'Albus, this letter is proof that Sirius Black is innocent. Also, James and Lily say to tell you that you're completely insane. I expect you to tell the minister that Sirius Black is an innocent man by no later than midnight tonight. And you can also inform him that from now on Harry Potter is to be staying with me.' She turned from the headmaster to Remus. 'Finish reading the letter, Remus. Find me in my office when you are done, we can inform Harry together that he will never have to see his dreadful relatives again.' with that she left the office.

LINE BREAK

Remus Lupin appeared in her office not twenty minutes later.

'Albus was the one that tried to access the vault. He says it was because he wanted to see the will, it hasn't been read yet because Harry had to be present. He said he thought maybe there had been a switch. He also said to er investigate Ron's rat.'

'The rat is Peter, Remus, it is missing a toe. Now, let's go and tell Harry the good news.' They left to go to the Gryffindor common room.

They found Harry in a chair by the fire, talking to Ginny Weasley.

'Harry, I was wondering if we could have a word?' Remus asked.

'Sure, professor. Sorry, Ginny, we'll have to talk another time.' Harry said. He got up and followed his professors out of the room.

The three of them went to McGonagall's office. Harry was thoroughly confused.

'Harry, what I'm going to tell you may come as a shock. When you were born, your parents appointed me as godmother and Sirius Black as your godfather. Up until today, we had no reason to believe that Sirius was innocent, but a letter appeared in….' McGonagall and Remus explained the entire situation and by the end, Harry was beaming.

'You mean, I never have to go back to the Dursley's, ever. And Sirius will be free? We'll live together? And Uncle Moony you'll be around, too, right?' that's when Harry's brain caught up with his mouth. 'Sorry, I mean professor Lupin. I just had this sudden memory from when I was a baby. You and me and mum and dad and uncle Padfoot. I remember everyone trying to get me to call them. Uncle Padfoot went crazy when I called you first.' Harry said smiling sheepishly.

'That's all right, Harry. You're welcome to call me Uncle Moony outside of class if you wish.' Remus smiled at his surrogate nephew.

'And, yes, Harry, I do mean that we will be a family, all of us. Me, you, Remus and Sirius.' McGonagall said smiling down at the boy.

LINE BREAK

Harry was in high spirit's that night when he returned to the common room.

'Harry, what's got you so happy?' Hermione asked.

'Well, Hermione, I'm never going back to the Dursley's again, my uncle found proof that my godfather's innocent and I'm going to live with him and my godmother.' Harry said.

'What?' Ron asked, completely bewildered.

'How about I start form the beginning? Professor McGonagall is my godmother…' Harry began.


End file.
